vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb Shooter
|-|Base= |-|Really Big Bombs= |-|Bloon Impact= |-|Bloon Crush= |-|MOAB Mauler= |-|MOAB Assassin= |-|MOAB Eliminator= |-|Cluster Bombs= |-|Recursive Cluster= |-|Bomb Blitz= Summary The Bomb Shooter is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a decently priced early-game unit that fires bombs Tower. The Bomb Shooter is the only early-game Tower that can naturally destroy Lead Bloons. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher | At least 9-B, likely 9-A | 9-A | 9-B, much higher with Bomb Storm Name: Bomb Shooter (Called Cannon in BTD2 and 3, Bomb in BTD4, Bomb Tower in BTD5) Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Turret Powers and Abilities: Inorganic Physiology, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Explosion Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (Halloween Bigger Bomb fires pumpkins), Weapon Creation (Frag Bombs fire out sharp fragments after hitting Bloons) | All base abilities enhanced, Paralysis Inducement | All base abilities enhanced, Homing Attack with Assassinate MOAB ability | All base abilities enhanced, Weapon Creation (Instead of creating fragments, fires secondary bombs), Danmaku with Bomb Storm Attack Potency: Wall level (Calculated here), possibly higher (Artwork for Bigger Bombs consistently shows Mushroom Clouds, however this may not be valid) | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Bloon Crush can stun MOAB Bloons) | Small Building level (Can destroy BFBs, Can deal massive damage to ZOMGs) | Wall level, much higher with Bomb Storm (Destroys everything on-screen below a ZOMG) Speed: Immobile without wheels, Transonic (Should be comparable to the Monkeys | Immobile, Transonic | Immobile, Transonic | Immobile, Transonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly higher | At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Wall Class, much higher with Bomb Storm Durability: Wall level (Should compare to the Monkeys, Grows bigger with upgrades) Stamina: Very High (Is a machine) Range: Tens of meters, possibly Tens of kilometers (The artwork for Longer Range shows a bomb going that far, however this may not be valid) Standard Equipment: Bombs, Heavy Bombs, Missiles, Frag Bombs | Really Big Bombs | MOAB Mauler, MOAB Assassin, MOAB Eliminator | Cluster Bombs Intelligence: Average (Can track Bloons) Weaknesses: Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bombs' The Bomb Shooter's main method of attack. Fires bombs *'Bigger Bombs:' Fires bigger bombs that affect a larger radius *'Heavy Bombs:' Bombs pop 2 layers at once *'Faster Reload:' Bomb Shooter fires faster *'Missile Launcher:' Shoots missiles instead of bombs *'Longer Range:' Shoots bombs further *'Frag Bombs:' sends out 8 sharp fragments upon hitting a Bloon *'Really Big Bombs:' Fires even larger bombs that affect an even larger radius **'Bloon Impact:' Explosions temporarily stun Bloons **'Bloon Crush:' Explosions deal massive damage and can stun MOAB Bloons *'MOAB Mauler:' Deals 10x damage to MOAB Bloons **'MOAB Assassin:'Gives the Bomb Shooter the ability to fire a deadly missile that seeks the nearest MOAB Bloon **'MOAB Eliminator:' Assassinate MOAB ability deals more damage and has a shorter cooldown *'Cluster Bombs:' Throws secondary bombs instead of sharp fragments **'Recursive Cluster:' Secondary Shots fire out additional Cluster Bombs **'Bomb Blitz:' When a Bloon escapes, rains down a Bomb Storm to destroy every Bloon on-screen below a ZOMG Key: Base | Really Big Bombs upgrade path | MOAB Mauler upgrade path | Cluster Bombs upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:Explosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 9